Like A Brother
by storyteller362
Summary: Gabe and Isabel bonding fic. When Isabel has a school dance that Francisco and Esteban can't make it to, she brings Gabe.


**Title** : Like a Brother

 **Summary** : When Isabel has a school dance that Francisco and Esteban can't make it to, she brings Gabe.

* * *

Francisco looked down at his pocket watch as he timed his meeting perfectly. At exactly eight in the morning he waited just outside of the of the palace with an anxious look on his face. Then he saw the dark hair and blue guards uniform coming his way. Lieutenant Nunez was prompt and was never late so he knew to trust him.

"Grand councilman," he said standing up straight and ready for orders.

"Lieutenant Nunez," he said smiling putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. He tried to read his body language but this composure was stiff and stood proud in front of him. If he felt uncomfortable he didn't show it. "You can relax a little, I have a little duty for you this week."

Relaxing he smiled right back ready to take on his new job. "What can I do for you councilman?"

He looked at Esteban and Princess Elena who stood next to their abuelo. They only smiled as they were here to see their grandparents off for their second honeymoon. It was exciting and going to be different with three members of the grand council gone. Elena helped turn and put the luggage on the carriage as it was now just Esteban, Francisco, and Gabe all just standing there.

"Oh you can just call my Francisco or Frisco," he said waving off the formality. Next to him Esteban chortled at the name as Gabe tried his best to respect the man. Gabe looked surprised to hear this. Francisco smiled thinly and kind of excited hoping that he would call him Frisco. Nobody ever called him by that name before and if they had it was a long time coming. He was hoping that Gabriel would. "I need you to do a huge favor for me."

At this a smile ran across his face as he seemed to get excited for his job for the day. "Of course, Frisco," he said enthusiastically with the slightest bit of hesitance on the nickname. Esteban only gave him a once over at this.

Hearing the nickname Francisco beamed. "I haven't been called that since I was your age. I had to use my full name when Lucia married the prince. I still like hearing it." At this he smiled at a memory of when he first meet Luisa. Shaking his head out of that thought he looked at the younger man.

"Abuelo what is this exactly about?" questioned Esteban as they looked at the carriage being packed.

"Yes, yes," said Francisco as he looked at his grandson. "Back to the matter of hand, I have a new duty for you today. You like a challenge, right Gabe?"

Hearing this made Gabe get more excited and more perked up at hearing it. It was also kind of weird to be called Gabe by him but okay. "I like a good challenge." Just as long as it wasn't sports or baking, might as well as be his dad at that point.

"Great, I love your enthusiasm. Now Luisa and I are going to Cariza for our second honeymoon. We wanted to stay close but still go somewhere nice. If it's just you and a girl in a carriage for a tour, it can be quite romantic."

At this Gabe coughed and cleared his throat after a moment. Then tried to hide the rising blush to his cheeks. He and Elena did tour Cordoba alone like that after dealing with Alonso and the bujitos. He didn't think of it as a date but the countryside was rather beautiful.

Esteban only looked amused between his grandfather and the lieutenant. Where exactly was this going? Isabel and Elena stopped helping them load to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Now Naomi and Mateo are on a school camping trip this week. Something about science and nature," he continued as if he didn't hear him coughing at hearing that. "Anyway that means Elena and Esteban are going to be in charge this week."

At this Esteban straightened up at hearing this. Now if only Elena was bedridden or something, he would be completely in charge for the entire week. Esteban was curious to know why he was telling Gabe this. All the staff already knew about this and just send word and they would be right back.

"Elena could use the practice as crown princess to take this time to do some ruling." Francisco blinked his eyes as he rubbed his nose. The next part he had to handle very delicately. "I want you to keep Esteban and Elena from fighting with each other-"

"Abuelo," cried out a shocked Esteban as Elena heard that too. "Elena and I can handle-"

"No you can't," said Luisa flatly as both woman joined in. "You two have opposing viewpoints on situations. Look at the Charoca incident or your abeulo's birthday. Someone needs to keep you two from fighting with each other."

Both Elena and Esteban shifted uncomfortably at being reminded of that. Elena wanted to talk to Charoca with a good voice of reason and give him a second chance. Esteban wanted to kill the poor thing for doing something he didn't mean to do. Then the last time we put you two in charge of something… Both Esteban and Elena looked down at their shoes clearly remembering a time when they oversaw planning an event for Francisco. It wasn't a pleasant memory. Luisa and Francisco feared that they would fight this week as they were gone. Just another person that could step in when things got a little heated. Armando could only do so much and he wasn't someone that liked fighting.

"Don't be afraid to voice your own opinion. Think of it as a substitute royal advisor, like the fourth right there with Armando person in charge," soothed Luisa as she hugged her husband.

"WHAT?!" shouted a slightly enraged Esteban at this mere suggestion as he stalked off. Four people in charge? Then the fact that Elena looked pleased about this. Of course, she would be, he's her friend and they would take each other's side. Elena had a slight grin on her face as she raced after her cousin. As soon as both of them were gone with Isabel heading back to her room for some invention both of them turned to Gabe.

"Listen Gabe," said Luisa sweetly. "We like you, we trust you." At this Gabe relaxed a little not entirely sure on what the pressure will be like on him. Then for an older woman, Luisa grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her level. Their faces very close together to the point where this was kind of uncomfortable. "Make sure they don't kill each other."

With that she pushed him back, straightened up, and flounced off to the carriage. "Good luck Lieutenant Nunez. You just might need it."

At hearing this Gabe figured he might as well just go back home for the week and come back to see what happened. He hoped Naomi and Mateo were enjoying that camping trip. Here wasn't exactly the greatest place to be. Watching Luisa and Francisco's carriage disappear he let out a sigh just wondering how bad this is going to be.

As Isabel walked back into the castle with her family as she wistfully thought about what this week was going to be like. She looked down the hall as she saw Esteban and Elena start to talk about something. He was going to interfere with her learning how to rule. Never the less Isabel went to go and gather up her friends. It was a Saturday and she could have her friends over. They said that they would be here just after dinner. Then she heard the shout from Esteban as she turned and Gabe showed up. They were fighting about dinner, although she could tell it wasn't all really about dinner.

"Isa and I want tamales," argued Elena as she felt amused.

"Well I want enchilada's," said Esteban, "Armando is on my side."

Next to her Gabe groaned. As long as her friends were here, she didn't really care. "It's stupid," agreed Isabel with a scowl before turning to get to get ready for her frineds. "Thanks, I'm going to go get ready."

"Wait Isabel," he said before finding paper nearby and writing down the two course options and then added his own dinner suggestions. He gave her a look to follow him before breaking between the two fighting cousins. "Alright, how about we have a drawing. I want something else for dinner so I wrote down the options and they have been mixed in my hands. Isabel will get the final pick."

Rolling her eyes Isabel closed her eyes and picked out one of the slips of folded papers in Gabe's hands. Oh this so stupid but as long as her friends could come over, it didn't really matter. "Quesadilla's."

"Quesadilla's?" asked Esteban. "That must have been Lieutenant Nunez's idea."

"Oh Gabe that's a good idea," said Elena flashing him a smile as Gabe shifted on his feet a small smile on his face with the compliment and smile. Then turned back to her cousin before finishing off her comment. "He's on my side."

Great, she thought taking a breath as Gabe seemed to think fast. "I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just staying neutral. You can't be fighting this entire week because of whatever the reason might be."

Both looked down at her shoes as Elena turned to her cousin. "He's right you know; we should probably talk things through."

Oh good.

"Fine," said Esteban as he sighed himself. Somehow, Gabe was sure that they were going to break this promise as he thought of a good way to keep Esteban occupied this week.

"I'm going to tell the cooks and then get Ivette for Isabel's friends if you really do have lessons," said Gabe as he stood up straight and nodded at Elena who looked surprised that he wasn't siding with her. That was new and different from him. He was mature, yet firm, not easily swayed, and just the act of deciding to remain neutral was impressive enough. Elena didn't know if she liked this side of him. It was kind of… Attractive. Shaking her head, she turned to get ready again.

Gabe caught up to Isabel quickly enough as he stood in front of her from getting to the door. "Gabe," she said wanting to get her friends.

"First off how many girls are there?" he asked as Isabel sighed.

"Five counting me," she said as he stepped aside. "They're coming after dinner I promise."

"I'll get Ivette," he said as Isabel looked confused hearing the name of a kitchen maid. Maybe she would supervise them in case something went wrong. Elena had ruling to do. Oh well, she thought before letting the four other girls into the palace. The other guards knew and yet Esteban didn't was just funny all in itself. "Oh and what would be a good way to distract Esteban from getting involved in more fights?"

Isabel looked thoughtful at this. A way to distract Esteban would be a job all in itself. Might as well tell him what she knew. "He wants Elena to learn more about her queen responsibilities and loves to talk about teaching her diplomacy and politics."

Dinner had been quiet after this. He and Armando had Isabel had her friends upstairs in her room with Ivette watching them and getting along swimmingly. Elena and Esteban were back to being nice to each other at least he hoped. This just might be an okay week. So, after dinner he went to track down Esteban. He had to keep him from interfering with Elena's ruling.

Sure enough right afterward she heard one of the guards let her friends in. The dark hair of most of her friends minus one redhead. Now that she was in school she was able to make more friends than before. A couple of them were older than her and some of them were younger than her.

"Hi Isabel! Wow, this place is so neat," said Alejandra Gomez as she gazed around the inside of the castle. It was the first time that she had visited as she felt proud of her home. It was part of the family for centuries.

"I know, I remember being here for Navidad," said Cristina as she wheeled her chair as two other girls came in behind her.

"The guard that let us in, lieutenant something," interrupted Virginia as she looked at her, "is handsome." Isabel rolled her eyes as she never thought of Gabe as attractive before.

Then Marisa giggled in agreement as Isabel took them off to show them her room. The rest of the week seemed to go by quickly enough as she saw Elena get through ruling without much help. She would see Esteban sneak in to talk with her and then Gabe and Armando would help where they could. Both of them would be able to help her with no problem.

That Thursday was when Isabel thought that she was forgetting something as she saw Gabe come to her while she was getting ready for her school day.

"Hey Isabel you forgot your bag," he said calling after her as she left the dining room to head to school. That is what was missing.

"Oh thanks Gabe," she said brightly. "No wonder my back felt light today." Then she saw the paper in Gabe's hand as she felt herself turn a bit red. That was the Father's Day dance flier that she never showed anyone. Her abuelo was gone for the week and she knew Esteban wasn't interested.

"That's nothing really, I'm sorry if it fell out of my folder," she grumbled as she took it from him. Gabe looked like he wanted to say something as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I know your abuelo isn't here but why don't you ask Esteban? I'm sure he'd like to go with you."

"Sure sometime soon," she said before Higgins drove her off to school.

It was boring as she talked to her friends through letter passing in history. The class she loved the most was science and math. Not so much history although it was smart since it was covering the time during Shuriki's rule. Then she remembered that she would ask Esteban to be the date to the dance tomorrow. Sighing and after class she turned and got ready to go home. She heard Virginia giggle about Gabe to Alejandra and Cristina from last weekend. She rolled her eyes as she could only guess that Gabe was handsome.

As she got home to the palace she saw Gabe nod at her. Going with Esteban wasn't her greatest idea but it would be nice. She would meet all of her friends dad's or someone like that during the dance. Plus, it would be nice to go with someone. Especially since papi- No, she didn't want to think about it as she could see her cousin's red coat as soon as she watched him teach Elena something. Maybe he was giving her a lesson in something?

"Esteban, can I ask you something?" she asked as she felt a little foolish as he left Elena to fume over something and Gabe comforting her.

"Yes?" he asked looking down at the smaller girl.

"Well, there's this school dance tomorrow. It's the Father's Day dance and I know your not really my dad but I figured you might want to go with me?" she asked looking hopeful.

Esteban looked surprised as he thought about tomorrow night as he realized that he had plans already made. He had to go with Dona to come kind of meeting in town hall. Although he felt touched to know that Isabel asked him. "I'm sorry Isabel, I have plans," he said patting her head. "Maybe we can do something another day? School functions aren't really my thing."

With that she nodded at least knowing that they could do something another day. Dinner was quiet as Elena talked with Gabe and Esteban about something. Even Armando joined them as she just picked at her food. No one seemed to say anything to her about not eating much. Although she did see Elena give her that look to eat up. Armando put his hand on her shoulder and Esteban refused to look at her. Gabe smiled at her as he looked like he wanted to talk to her.

After dinner Gabe found her sulking a bit in her room. She understood that Esteban might be busy but he wasn't like Elena who would drop everything for her.

"Hey Isabel, what did Esteban say about the dance?" asked Gabe as she got ready for bed. It was still early but might as well since her homework was done.

"He said he doesn't really do school functions and he has plans," she said with a frown as she brushed past the fact that she wouldn't be going. Not that she wanted to go anyway.

"Hey Isabel, I know your dad is gone, Francisco is away, and Esteban is busy. I was wondering you want to go with me, if you want to go with your friends and everything that is," he asked quickly. Isabel looked at him shocked and touched that he even asked her about going with him.

Isabel felt heat rise to her cheeks. Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea to her. She did want to go but she knew that no one would want to. "It's not like papi or abuelo or even Esteban. That would be great Gabe, thanks."

The rest of the day went by quickly as Isabel got a new dress. The butterflies in her stomach grew to excitement. Gabe had found his old dress up clothes from the last time he went to a party. He had told Elena exactly what happened when he got a spare moment. Sighing, he thought that he was doing the right thing but this felt strange. It was like he was going and replacing a father figure in the young girl's life. Oh boy, he thought as he thought of a plan. That just might work.

Outside of the castle, Hector had the carriage pulled up and Isabel was already out there sitting. It was just outside of the school did he decide that he wanted to tell the young princess exactly what was on his mind. "Hey Isabel before we go in, can I show you something?''

"Um, sure Gabe," she said as he held the carriage open for her. It was nice to be here with him even though she really wanted to go off and find her friends. Together he lead Isabel to the hall of awards. It was all of the awards that the school had won since it's opening. Many students won for different things like science or spelling bees- They stopped short just outside of the case with all the academic trophies in them. Isabel hoped that one day, she would have something here to have displayed too.

She looked at the trophies as she glimpsed at the names. Why exactly were they here? Not only that but the closer Isabel looked at them as she saw nothing but unfamiliar names, except for one name Gabriel Nunez.

"When I went to school here I won some of these," said Gabe as he puffed his chest out.

Mildly impressed she looked over them seeing that he won first place in a lot of school accomplishments. Two science fair awards, a writing contest, honor roll a few times, spelling bees, perfect attendance record, and a ribbon for selling the most cupcakes for the art department. Hey maybe she could win that last one.

"Gabe, this is impressive and all but why are you showing me this?" she asked curious as she could hear the music from the band.

"Every time I won something at the ceremony at the end of the year, my dad never showed up for any of them. He always had an excuse: an olaball game, the shop needed him, or some other vague reason. Isabel, I know it's got to be hard to be here without your dad or abuelo or even Esteban. And I know I'm not related to you but I'd like to be there and help if I can. Like a brother."

A mixture of emotions built up in Isabel as she heard that. She had heard from Elena that his dad wasn't pleased that he became a guard but to hear that Roberto wasn't exactly there for Gabe for awards was surprising. Maybe his mother showed up for those. She couldn't imagine her dad passing up on going to one of her events.

At this she felt even more touched than when he said that he would go with her. It was nice knowing that Gabe was willing to help her out not just out of duty but because he wanted to. It was sweet, she thought as she stared at the one of the bigger trophies and saw Gabe's name on it. Then she looked at her guard.

Then Isabel stared at hearing the brother comment. A brother, she thought as she looked at the trophy. She never had a brother before, maybe when Elena married that would be a brother to her, but it wasn't the same. Gabe was always sweet on her and Elena. Unlike their other guards he gave them a lot of freedom. Then the fact that he was interested in her inventions said something.

"Like a brother," she echoed her ponytail swinging a bit. "I'd like that, thanks for thinking about me."

"Not a problem, now let's go in there and dance."

The both entered the party together as Isabel found her friends on the dance floor as she dragged him on with her. Gabe wasn't exactly the greatest dancer she noticed but he seemed to blend in with a bunch of kids that could barely dance too. At least he could barely dance, she thought happily as he twirled her around.

Then he did some kick that he added on to one dance move. It seemed to be like some kind of line dance move that she didn't see because of spinning but she saw a couple of other kids copying it. Isabel found herself panting as she danced with her friends by herself. Then Gabe talked with a couple of the boys in her class as they just laughed at something he said.

This was so much fun that she didn't seem to notice that time was flying by. It was almost the end of the night with the last couple of songs were playing. She had to thank Gabe for going with her tonight.

"Who is that you came with?" asked Alejandra Gomez as she came over to the food table.

"Gabe," she said watching him show a couple boys a dance move that she just had to giggle at. "He's like my brother."

"But you don't have a brother," she pointed out. "He'd have to get married to your sister for that to happen."

Before Isabel could even point out that he didn't have to be married to Elena or related by blood to be a sibling, Gabe pulled her back onto the dance floor. In the middle of a spin she felt a new hand meet her own. Instead of Gabe, next to her stood Esteban there in his full glory after saying that he didn't do school functions. Happy to see him, Isabel didn't feel the need to say anything as the last song, a slow song, ended the night. Despite being here with Esteban now she looked over and saw Gabe and Elena dancing together to said slow song. Then thought back to what Alejandra said now that she mentioned it. Gabe could be her real brother if he married Elena.

Hmm, mused Isabel, as she slow danced with her cousin. Now that was an idea.


End file.
